Tonight I Wanna Cry
by fromkiss2kill
Summary: Tracy Brookshaw & Chris Sabin. One Shot. Lyrics: Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban. Please R


I own nothing. Just half of the idea.

XXX

Tracy sat in the house alone. AJ and Shannon were gone. They had left when she was sleeping. She couldn't recall a time when they were all together. The four of them, their happy, dysfunctional family. It was falling apart around her. She pulled her wrapped bruised hand closer to her. The pain from her hand and the pain from him not being there was too much for her. Trying not to cry she curled up on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest. The door slowly opened and he walked in. She lifted her head and looked over, whispering softly "Chris?"

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

Chris turned the key and opened the door. He tried walking in quietly because he saw no lights on inside and figured everyone was out or sleeping. But she heard him. He looked to the couch and saw her small figure curled up. He walked over "Hi Tracy" Her name lingered on his lips. He loved saying her name. It gave him a sense of safety, that she'd be there for him whenever. And she had been, she put up with whatever he dished out. She dealt with him being away for a month and yet when he came home she was still there and told him she loved him.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Her name left his lips, she loved how he said it and how it made her feel. She watched him walk over, too shocked to say anything. She just stared at him. Hoping to heaven this wasn't a dream, that he was really there infront of her. Yet she didn't believe he was standing there next to the couch like nothing was wrong. That nothing had happened in the past few weeks. But so much had happened; she hurt herself because of him, she talked to Shannon more, she had gone home to Canada and realized what she needed to do. She stood weakly. "We need to talk" she simply said and pushed past him going into the kitchen.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Tracy felt sick, she couldn't do it yet she had to. She didn't want to, it was killing her to see him and not be right next to him. She sat down at the kitchen table, trying to be emotionless as possible while inside she could feel her heart slowly breaking. When he sat across from her, her brown eyes met his. Oh how she could melt into those eyes. Those eyes that held everything she ever needed. "Chris" She slipped her small hand into his. "I love you with everything I have, but I can't do it anymore. I can't play the happy couple when you're never around. You don't tell me anything anymore, you're closed off" She took a deep breath "I'm sorry I really am but I can't be with you right now." She watched his every little movement. Hoping he didn't get too hurt and he could accept what she was saying.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Chris listened to her, watched her. He saw in her eyes how much it was hurting her to say this. He simply nodded, he didn't dare say a word for fear of choking on the tears that were coming quickly to his eyes. He stood up, he wanted to just take her in his arms and keep her there. It was where she belonged, it was what he wanted. But what he wanted didn't matter, all he cared about was her, what she wanted and what she needed. He'd come back later for his stuff, he didn't want to face anyone else. He couldn't help it, he placed a soft loving kiss on her head and walked back out the door. Once he stepped onto the porch he finally let the tears fall.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain

From my eyes

Tracy closed her eyes once he stood. She was trying her hardest not to break down. But he put his lips to her head. Those soft tender lips that she had always loved to give kisses to. She felt his body next to her, the warmth, passion and tension between them growing more by the second. She sat still and kept her eyes closed, blocking the tears from falling. She heard him leave and she knew it was over. She held her head in her hands and let her tears fall.

Tonight I wanna cry


End file.
